Betrothed
by pinkpower
Summary: But, it was his eyes that captivated Aeris. They were blue—like how the sky was on a bright spring’s day just after water had poured/ / Betrothed to Sephiroth, Aeris faces the hardships of true love and marriage. CloudxAeris


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**This story will include characters, names, titles, worlds, etc., from Kingdom Hearts, just so you know. **

_Dear Diary,_

_On this glorious day, the sun rises on my seventeenth birthday, and a diary has been presented to me as a gift so that I might feel free to write down the many thoughts I keep well-hidden inside my head. If I am unable to speak to anyone about my doubts about anything, then the least I can do is tell a simple page in a diary. It is indeed a fitting gift I must say; I feel as if, though, my once-was simple life is about to become complicated now that I am of age to assume all of my royal duties as Princess Aeris of Radiant Garden. _

_Owning such a title requires my father, the king, must select a husband of another kingdom. As it happens, I have been engaged to be married since I was five-years old to Prince Sephiroth of Midgar. Our fathers' are most certainly hopeful that while Sephiroth and I may not fall in love, we could at least be quite fond of one another, like close friends perhaps. Having no choice in the matter, I am not allowed to voice my opinions. Still, my thoughts cannot be hushed; although, I wish very much that they could be. Unfortunately, I remain silent in the dark shadows of my approaching future._

_Presently, I find myself gazing out of the carriage window as I embark on this journey of marriage and embracement of becoming a queen, so that I may rule the people justly. Scared . . . I am undoubtedly scared of finding out that I am, in fact, designed to be no more than a failure to not only to my beloved Radiant Garden and Midgar, but also to my family as well. What if I end up making a mockery of them?_

_However, this apart of me that is most curious to meet the eyes of my husband-to-be, Prince Sephiroth. It sounds so fierce, like a knight whom sits at the side of King Arthur at the Round Table. If I cannot find it within my heart to love this man—though, marrying for love does seem ideal—then, perhaps I could discover a friend inside of Prince Sephiroth; I suppose that will have to be enough for me, considering that miracle such as finding love is simply not written in my destiny._

_I should like to be a good wife to Sephiroth, I admit. Baring his heir, sharing the same bed chamber occasionally, and being devotedly faithful—just like Mother and Father have been for their four decades of marriage._

_Drawing in a sharp breath, I look to my baby brother, the young Prince Sora. He was to accompany me in this particular carriage so that he would not bother our parents as they discussed their political obligations and such. Little did they know their son slept soundly, and therefore incapable of being a nuisance to anyone but the foggy expressions of which he dreamt of. I had to stifle the giggles bubbling in my stomach a number of different times as Sora murmured incoherently._

_Charming boy, my brother. Noisy he may be, but charming all the same. _

_If am to encounter any difficulties, Sora will surely be there to get me through. _

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Aeris_

The day was still of youth when the royal Gainsborough family had arrived to their destination.

Midgar was a magnificent sight to behold. Its streets were filled with grinning merchants, and the lingering scent of fresh loaves of French bread being sliced. Aeris marveled at the liveliness of what would soon be her kingdom to govern alongside Prince Sephiroth. Such thoughts made Aeris apprehensive of what was yet to come as future queen, as any human would feel. On the other hand, being nervous was something to be locked away in a secret hidden place for positively no one to witness. S

She had to maintain the bewitching smile of princess whilst everyone watched her like a hawk.

If the day came when a flaw was noticed, then the ambition of achieving royal perfection would be eternally lost. Aeris would become a disgrace amongst the heartless eyes that expected their queen to be a fragile, little damsel in distress with nonexistent blemishes, metaphorically or literally.

"Aeris," young Sora stretched out his arms, yawning his sister's name as his eyelids fluttered open, revealing eyes the color of the deep, blue ocean. "Have we yet arrived?"

"Yes," Aeris nodded with only half of a smile.

The carriage door halted as Aeris caught the sight of an enormous castle that stood proudly in the sum's delicious warmth. Aeris was immediately reminded of Cinderella's reaction to seeing the grand palace of her Prince Charming; and surely it must have been something to drink in for virgin eyes. As for Princess Aeris, a castle was a castle no matter how much more beautiful than it was for common abodes.

Aeris longed for something simple.

Sora sat up, lightly poking his sister's shoulder. "Stop daydreaming," the male brunette whispered. "The door is being opened."

Aeris only grew more dazed.

Before she knew it, her feet were firmly rooted the castle's stone floor.

"King Gast, Queen Ifalna," King Hojo bowed as they did. "I assure you all of Midgar is overjoyed to at last meet the gorgeous face of its soon-to-be queen."

"That is most generous of you," Queen Ifalna laughed, her eyes holding sorrow as she glanced from her daughter to Sephiroth. "May we present the princess, Aeris?" She gestured gracefully to Aeris, whom was busy attempting to steady her breaths.

"Your Majesty," Aeris smiled brilliantly. "I am honored to be here."

(Unfortunately, her emerald eyes said the contrary.)

"Of course you are!" King Hojo exclaimed, sticking his nose in the air like a pampas brat. He grinned, looking to his left. "This is your betrothed, Prince Sephiroth of the great kingdom of Midgar."

Aeris let out an inaudible breath, directing his focus to her fiancée. He was a tall man, seeming to be in his very early twenties, with long silver hair and a fair complexion; his eyes were a ghostly shade of blue—almost gray even. This Sephiroth carried himself with the prestige and honor as a person should of a royal background. Indeed, Aeris thought this man to be rich in looks.

She curtsied, trying to fight off the feeling of intimidation that radiates from Sephiroth. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, your Highness."

An arrogant smirk met the corner of his lips. "Charmed. May I state that you are the picture of everything a royal is brought up to be? Beautiful that is, Princess. If you should ever lose this, at least you have an enchanting cleavage."

"I beg your pardon, your Grace!" Queen Ifalna shouted, affronted for her daughter by Sephiroth's outrageous remark.

Aeris had no clue to be insulted of pleased by this, herself. She chose to remain silent as her eyes were averted to a servant washing the ground just a ways behind from where King Jojo and Prince Sephiroth stood.

He was man, looking to be no older than she, with abnormally spiky, fair locks (almost like Sora), and angular chin, and fair skin. But, it was his eyes that captivated Aeris. They were blue—like how the sky was on a bright spring's day just after water had poured.

As his head turned, the corner of his eyes, too, strayed from the work at hand—cleaning. He glanced back at the princess, their eyes holding on to each others.

"I apologize, Princess," King Hojo said, snapping Aeris's eyes away from the servant boy. "My son seems to have quite the unbecoming tongue."

"That is quite alright. If no one here minds, I should like to be shown to my bed chamber to rest before the soiree this evening. I wish to look my absolute best so that I may be introduced properly to people of this fine kingdom."

"Oh, yes! Tifa!" The king called. Instantly, a woman with black hair appeared. "Show the princess to the room she will be retiring in."

"Of course, Master."

Aeris wondered if anyone called his man by his actual name anymore.

"Good day, my family, your Majesty, Prince." Aeris smiled, curtsying to each one of them.

"Princess," Sephiroth bowed.

"This way, Ma'am," Tifa murmured, motioning for Aeris to follow.

Aeris trailed right behind her guide, stealing a look back at the blond stranger; he did the same. She flashed him a smile, and he looked away quickly (before anyone else would notice).


End file.
